An Unlikely Friend
by timmy102
Summary: Just read, i don't like doing summaries


I don't own Primeval

He was running through the Jurassic jungle with his pack towards an anomaly. To all other future predators, anomalies meant more territory and food. But to him, known as Griken by his pack, it meant adventure. Griken was a fifty-year-old male, which was still young, because future predators can live for hundreds of years. He only stayed with the pack for two reasons, protection, and more chance of finding anomalies. So he was still a young juvenile. His pack roamed through any anomaly they found. While the rest of the pack gorged himself on exotic food, he examined past and future life forms from a distance.

Hopefully this new anomaly doesn't have any of those Allosaurus. But the second that Griken hit the anomaly, he heard a hurricane of shots and predator screaming. He notices that the pack entered the time of humans. He was a curious predator, so he paid attention to human remains, and knew they must have been very intelligent creatures. He even found countless camera tapes, and even learn a little of the human language, although he couldn't speak it, but he taught himself to write a little. Griken was different from other predators. He was kind and curious, instead of vicious and dim like the rest of his species. Also, while he still had echolocation, he was born with eyes, so he can recognize colors and can see prey that stays silent.

He also knew humans can be dangerous too. Among the jumble, Griken got confused and slammed head first into a tree. The last thing he heard before loosing consciousness was a male telling another male in a suit (Becker and Lester) that the anomaly had closed, and they couldn't return the bodies.

Hours later, he woke up again. This time, he was in a white room, a tube was linked to his arm, and he was lying on a desk. He looked around and saw that five males with rifles standing outside the door. He looked ahead of him what looked like a regular wall to the naked eye, but with his echolocation, made out the images of the same man in the suit talking with a younger male with dirty hair and a dirt-stash. They seemed to be fighting about something. Before falling asleep again, he hard the younger male say, "Think about it Lester, all this is the only predator in the pack that survived. If we keep it alive, he can learn how to fend off any more that come through anomalies more efficiently."

Another while later, Griken was awoken by a loud scream, and a familiar roar. The predator was aware that something was terribly wrong. The air's scent was lathered in blood, and everything was dead quiet. Back at full strength, Griken walked casually over to the door. He noticed the lock, and quickly sliced it off. Quietly pushing through the doors, and he met a horrible sight, since he was used to killing small animals and not leaving a mess. The guards were all dead, some with their throats ripped out, others, their intestines pouring, and one ripped to shreds. Then he heard a growling that he only heard once, in Egypt 36 million years ago. He burst through the doors into the main room, to see the male with the dirt-stash confronted by an andrewsarcus. Griken noticed that the human male was bleeding from the leg. Something washed over Griken. A maternal instinct to protect the human. He gave a vicious screech as he rushed towards the andrewsarcus. He noticed the sheer terror in the great beast eyes, before Griken's jaws closed in the andrewsarcus throat. When it stopped moving, Griken looked over to the human, who's face was masked with shock. Suddenly, another noise alerted him of a small creature in a room at the end of the hall. As fast the human could blink, Griken ran to the room, opened the cupboard and saw a dictodon. Griken recognized it, and felt emptiness in his stomach. But something else caught his attention. When his pack traveled to shortly after man's extinction, he discovered that clear plastic cylinders contained food that was high in calories, energy, and even better tasting then flesh. He saw a large container of colorful fruit and ripped it open, and started feeding on the contents. After licking the container clean, he found a small beanie bag chair in the room across the hall, laid down, and began to sleep.

Please comment.


End file.
